headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Rasputin
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Nikolai Rasputin (father) Alexandra Rasputina (mother) Mikhail Rasputin (brother) Illyana Rasputin (sister) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Biography Powers * Body conversion: Colossus has the ability to convert his body into a form of organic steel known as Osmium. This action is prompted through a psionic transference of atoms of osmium from another dimension which displaces his normal carbon atoms. The conversion process is prompted through an act of will and Peter can return to his normal human state at any time he chooses. While in this pseudo "armored" form, Colossus has the benefit of enhanced physical attributes. * Superhuman stamina: Colossus can operate at peak capacity for a duration greater than that of a normal human. This is only accomplished while he is in armored form. * Superhuman strength: Colossus's strength level is many times greater than a normal human. During the early years of his mutant evolution, Colossus could lift and/or press a maximum weight of 70 tons. As he grew older, his strength levels developed in proportion ot his age and he can now lift up to 100 tons. This can only be accomplished in his armored form. While in human form, Peter Rasputin is very muscular and in peak physical contdition: He can lift a maximum amount of weight in proportion to his age, height and weight. * Superhuman durability: In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. There are however some forms of attack that can penetrate his osmium body. The Brood for example, once used a highly concentrated acid weapon, which burned through Colossus' chest. The acid would have continued to eat at him but for the efforts of his teammate Storm, who negated it's effects with her weather powers. Uncanny X-Men 155 Physical stats * Height :* 6'6" in human form :* 7'5" in armored form * Weight :* 250 lbs (114 kg) in human form. :* 500 lbs (228 kg) in armored form. Affiliations * X-Men * Ecalibur * Magneto's Acolytes Love interests * Betsy Wilford * Kitty Pryde * Zsaji Notes & Trivia * * In X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand the role of Colossus is played by actor Daniel Cudmore. * Has a tattoo on his chest that reads Катя, which is Cyrillic for "Kitty" - a reference to Kitty Pryde. See also External Links * Colossus at MDP * * Colossus at the X-Men Wiki * Colossus at the Marvel Movies Wiki Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Heroes for Hope 1 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Uncanny X-Men 94 * Uncanny X-Men 97 * Uncanny X-Men 98 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= References ---- Category:Comic book characters Category:X-Men/Members Category:Excalibur/Members Category:Magneto's Acolytes/Members Category:Freedom fighters Category:X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga/Characters Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Characters